Beam-forming luminaires such as flashlights and searchlights sometimes feature a zoom capability, whereby illumination circles of varying size are produced by the movement of some component. An overwhelming commonality is that the moving sub-component is a lens, whether the luminaire is a lens-lens or lens-mirror design. Otherwise, when it is the reflector that moves, it remains a single piece and typically moves relative to the source. Only a portion of the prior art is applicable to light-emitting diodes at all, and those cited utilize imaging lenses for their zoom. Most of the References cited herein relate to incandescent lamps with a reflector and two or more imaging lenses. Nonimaging optics is rarely seen in the prior art of zoom-illumination. The objective of the present invention is to provide a compact wide-ranging non-imaging zoom-luminaire suitable for light-emitting diodes.